This invention relates to a transmission mechanism of a motor-driven cart in which a motor is provided to generate power such that the gear system in the gear box is driven, thereby transmitting power to the main shaft which in turn moves the front driving wheel of the cart.
As a result of rapid growth of the economy, more and more automatic tools have been developed to improve the working environment.
Almost all factories need transporting mechanisms to transport goods, raw materials and final products from place to place within their work sites. For better efficiency, more efficient means must be applied. Conventional hand-carts, as shown in FIG. 5 are operated manually and may require the person using the carts to expend large amounts of energy if a heavy load must be transported from one place to another. This could be tiring and unsuitable for practical use.
Another conventional type of hand-cart is the battery operated type. The battery generates current which in turn can be used to drive the hand-cart. Although the battery driven hand-cart requires less manpower than a manually driven cart, the battery needs to be recharged occasionally, wasting time and possibly slowing operations in the plant.